Genealogies
The following is a list of genealogies for various families in . Anoethite family The Anoethite family is a complicated line consisting of various families due to infidelity and adoption. * On the continent of Nuyö, the Arsene family discover Zeu Diavol, an orphaned infant. ** Zeu is adopted into the Arsene family and renamed Gabriel. * Gabriel has several siblings in this family: Luther, who he grew close with over time, Oedipus, and Bea. * In 277 TP, Elina Williamson is born to John and Melanie Williamson of Thales. * In 296 TP, Elina eventually marries Carter Anoethite, son of a Williamson family friend. * Due to his lifestyle, Gabriel has many illegitimate children with various women. * Elina has an affair with a friend of Carter's, Gabriel Arsene, now known as Gabriel Alchemilia. * On Socielus 16th, 302 TP, Atticus Anoethite is born. The bastard child of Elina and Gabriel, he is passed off as Carter's son and is given the surname "Anoethite." * In 305 TP, after the death of his parents, Atticus is put in an Silivian orphanage and adopted by Theo Rosington and his wife. * In 319 TP, Atticus becomes romantically involved with Blossom Cane. Brownlee family *Lorenzo Brownlee is born Ibalius 14, 221 TP. *At age 24, Lorenzo creates oil company "Gold Standard." The company was able to grow from Lorenzo's oil discoveries and through merging with other companies. The company provided energy for many Munése individuals as The Great War ravaged the continent. *In 251 TP, Lorenzo met a Halan woman named Illy Novak. The two fell in love and married, Illy gaining the Brownlee surname. *After several years of living in the Muné city Valkyria, Lorenzo purchased a large estate for Illy and himself near the town of Headre. Though Lorenzo was less involved in the remote town, he remained an active participant in company decisions. *In 252 TP, Headre is ravaged by a brutal storm. Most of the inhabitants of the unprepared town are killed, and the Brownlee Estate is mostly destroyed. Lorenzo is presumed dead and Gold Standard disbands shortly after. *Illy flees from Muné to Thales after the town is destroyed and left vulnerable to attack. The trip takes a year and she arrived in Silivia. *After living in Silivia for two years, Illy meets a man named Alexander Martinez. The two eventually have a son named Sammy Brownlee in 257 TP, but they do not marry. Alexander agrees to carry on the surname "Brownlee." Later in 261 TP, they have a son named Liam Brownlee. *Sammy Brownlee meets Alyssa Kinsley in 278 TP. They marry, having Samuel Brownlee in 281 TP. Devlin Family Li family * Shen Li is born to Liling and Jianyu Li. * Shen Li and Sunshine Meng marry. * Shen and Sunshine Li give birth to Wen Li on Elos 49, 249 TP in Hala. * Shen and Sunshine Li divorce and Shen moves to Thales with Wen in 253 TP. Sunshine retains the Li surname. * Wen Li marries Yu Xiao. Rooke Family Wellington family * Andrew Wellington was an executive at Alchemilia Corporation before he left to form his own company, Wellington Robotics. * Andrew married a woman named Lillian and had two children, Chadwick and Hailey. ** Two androids created by Andrew Wellington, Chris and Charles, also considered him their father. * Dexter Wellington was the last living descendant of Andrew and Chadwick Wellington by 319 TP. Category:Content